rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch's Heart
Witch's Heart (ウィッチズハート Wicchi Haato) is a RPG Maker adventure game created by IZ (BLUE STAR Entertainment). Synopsis While playing up in the mountains, Claire Elford finds herself taking shelter from the rain in a mansion. Soon, she finds four other people, some bizarre monsters - and no way back out. In the company of demons, the five must figure out how to escape...And solve the mystery of the legendary wish-granting treasure, the Witch's Heart. Game Features The story is split into four scenarios (for Ashe, Sirius, Wilardo and Noel respectively). After completing these, Witch's Heart -Bonus Stage- continues the story. The story does not end there, and more will be coming at a later date. Characters Humans Claire Elford A carefree girl living alone in the woods. She likes cute and girly things, but she is shown to be a very capable fighter when it comes to handling and battling demons on her own, using her powerful kicks. Throughout the game, Claire is extremely trusting of the others to the point of putting herself in danger. This is pointed out by multiple characters, notably Ashe in his scenario, after killing her, and Wilardo in the Bonus Stage. Ashe Bradley A cheerful and friendly traveler who takes shelter in the mansion alongside Wilardo. The others mistrust him, as they believe his chirpy personality to be a facade. Claire is the only one who gets along with him, as she's too trusting of others. As the game progresses, it's revealed that he's actually vicious, cunning and manipulative, getting in the way of Claire many times. It's revealed his parents and younger sister died in a fire and was tricked by Lime into thinking that if he got the Witch's Heart, he would be able to bring them back. He's willing to do anything to accomplish his wish, even murder. Sirius Gibson The owner of the mansion. He's very grumpy, getting irrirated at the antics of the people in the mansion, but deep inside he cares for Claire and Noel. Sirius is also a shut in, who absolutely hates going out. It's revealed his parents were executed by Noel's father for being supposedly witches. He was adopted by Lady Dorothy, Claire's grandmother. Sirius became very attached and loyal to her as a result, even after she was murdered by Noel's father years later. It's also revealed Claire and Noel were his childhood friends, hence his current fondness towards them. Wilardo Adler A stoic flower seller who takes shelter in the mansion alongside Ashe. Wilardo is quiet in nature, and a very private individual, as he likes to keep things to himself. He keeps a mysterious aura about him and no one in the mansion knew too much about him in, even in his own route. It's revealed he's actually immortal because when he was young he was a stray child adopted by a kindly old man. Said old man was immortal and tricked Wilardo with a black flower in order to pass down his immortality to him. Countless years of living and never aging has caused him to isolate himself and travel around in order to avoid being found out and persecuted. He believes getting the Witch's Heart will help him get rid of his immortality and die. Noel Levine A soft-spoken man who resides in the mansion with Claire and company. Due to his rigorous job, his sleep schedule requires him to sleep in the day and wake up at night. He prefers to keep to himself, only showing kindness to Claire. It's revealed he's childhood friends with Claire and Sirius, but at the time he was forced to crossdress by his father and they remember him as a girl named Patricia. Due to an accident (revealed to be orchestrated by Lime) he ended up trapped in a forbidden room at the mansion, which contained a magic circle causing him to become a Hater Demon. Because of his father's abuse and isolated background, Noel became very attached to Claire in their childhood. This caused him to value the time spent with her even more leading to him keeping everyone trapped in a time-loop so he could stay with Claire and prevent her death. Demons Zizel Rouge Lime Charlotte Endings Common Bad Ending If you choose to "Trade Rooms with Ashe", he will de dead next morning in Claire's room, killed by Sirius. Not longer after that, Claire goes in Sirius room and is killed by him as well. Ashe's Scenario Ending In his route, Sirius dies in the night of Day 3, in his room. You keep the rest of the game trying to figure out who did it, and what could be their motives to do so. Your choices on who to suspect don't really matter. Answering correctly gets you more story points and, thus, rainbow crystals. Noel dies in the morning of Day 5, eaten by the red monster. Shorly after, Claire is killed by Ashe, the one who killed SIrius, for him to obtain her heart. Wilardo's Scenario Ending In his route, Sirius is stabbed in the neck by Ashe in his room, early in the morning of Day 4. When both Claire and Wilardo came into Sirius room, Ashe tries to attack Claire, but Wilardo pushes her, and takes the blow in her place. There's a fight between Ashe and Wilardo, where Ashe is knocked out. Before collapsing, Ashe says that there is a secret passage in Noel's Room. When Claire and Wilardo went to investigate it, Wilardo finds the contract and demonic pact, figuring out that Claire has the witch's heart, and then he kills her. Sirius's Scenario Ending In his route, Sirius is shot by Wilardo in his room, the night of Day 3, along with Claire, shortly after. After this, both Sirius and Claire wake up in hell, where the demons live. Sirius fights Lime and she grants them the permision to meet the red monster, the one who trapped them in the mansion. They stay in hell doesn't last long, and both of them collapse, being found by Noel shortly after. Noel's Scenario Ending In his route, Ashe is found dead, headless, in the morning of Day 4, in Noel's room. Noel and Sirius missing so, while Claire and Wilardo look for them, the culprit mutilates Sirius and Ashe corpses, and leaves them in Noel's room. Noel shows up the afternooon of Day 4. The suspection begins and the culprit is revealed early in the morning of Day 5: Ashe wasn't actually dead. He decapitated Sirius and dressed him with his clothes. He kills Claire, stabbing her to death. Bonus Stage Ending After earing everyone's stories, all reunite in Claire's room, where Ashe throws scapels at both her and Sirius. Using a smoke bomb, Sirius keeps Ashe and Wilardo in that room, while Claire and Noel escape together. They end up in a fantasy world, but Claire will not last long. Turns out Ashe scapels had poison in them. In order to keep his memories in the next story, Noel has to kill Claire, but refuses to do so. Understanding that, Claire kills herself to that he can keep his memories anyway. With this, the demonic pact is broken. As a bonus, Zizel lets her keep the memories of one of the boys of her choosing in the next story, but the other ones will be erased. Trivia * Zizel was originally called Giselle in the original game. It was changed to Zizel in the english version because it had more of a "pure demon" feeling to it. Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Horror Category:Adventure Category:Released in 2017 Category:Eastern Games Category:Romance